


She Loved Us Both

by Lulu_isme



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bad Dirty Talk, Choking, Cock Slapping, Cunnilingus, Dirty As My Mind Gets Hornier, Forced Orgasm, Kinky Rick, Making Love, Multi, Nipple Play, No Carol, Not Plot Based, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape, Reader Has Secret, Rosita Is a Bitch At First, Sexy Dancing, Shy Daryl, Threesome - F/M/M, blowjob, kiddnaping, slighty underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_isme/pseuds/Lulu_isme
Summary: Rosita, Abraham, and Glenn go scavenging due to low food supply at Alexandria. As they enter a gas station, they come across a young girl, who is seems to be in trouble. When they decide to bring her back to Alexandria, she reunites with her Stepbrother Eugene, who know's a secret about her that's to hard to swallow. She makes friends with the people of Alexandria, whi teaches her things just as she will teach her things. In her own naive way of course as she was raised from the outside world her whole life.I guess thats why she fell so easily in love with two me ten plus years older than her.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I will not be following the plot of the show. I do not own the rights to The Walking Dead or its character's. I simply would like to make the story my own in a non stealing way. Please don't sue me.

 

_The needles stick into her skin. The liquid injects itself into her veins. She struggles to grasps onto her breath, as it feels like it's quickly leaving her body. She let's out a mighty scream as they stab needles into her temple's and forehead. The liquid finds it's way into her brain and she let's out what could be described as a siren's shreak. . . . and she stops moving._

 

 

  
_"Sir, i-i think she's gone." "What? No that can't be it was working, we were so close. Godamit this is the 10th time." "Sir im going to have to call it i-" "Wait. . . . . look at her eyes." "Oh . . . . . oh god."_

 

 

 

 

_"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH"_


	2. Misery Or Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Walking Dead or it's character's.

" _For a second i was in control, i had it once, i lost it though, and all along the fire below, would rise"_

 

I hum some tune's in my head while walking, thinking about the world before this one. I find my think train there often. What would've happened if all this never happened? Personally, im glad that the world ended. Just think about it. No more terrorist's, robberies, rape, kiddnaping, murdering, predator's, or president's. I mean what do you expect me to think, i am the only person left in the world now.

_"And i wish you could've let me know, what's really going on below, I've lost you now, you've let me go, but one last time. Tell me you love me, if you don't than lie, oh lie, to me."_

I think im down to my last 2 piece's of teriyaki jerky, a half bottle of water, and 6 piece's of licorice. I need to find a town somewhere and fast or by tomorrow, that'll be the first day of starvation. But i cannot help but think, is it even worth it anymore? Im alone in this horrible world. Im useless. I mind as well be an Eater, going around tge world slowly rotting, always hungry. At times like this i like to ask myself, do i want misery, or death.

_"If you don't than lie, oh lie, to me. Call it true, call it true, love. Call it true, call it true, love."_

 

 

 

I guess i'll decide when the time comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Love My Loves.


	3. Running On Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girl in my Profile Picture is you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another chapter later.

"Okay people, we have a big problem. We are down to at least a weeks worth left of food."

Gasps spread throughout the small group in the home of Rick Grimes. There was only enough food to feed five people a day for a week. So Rick called his group to have a meeting away from the Alexandrian's.

"How the hell did we run out of that much food that quick without no one noticing?" asked Abraham, very pissed off that some little rat has betrayed and risked everyone's life in Alexandria.

"We will deal with that later. Right now what is most important, is to make sure we have enough food to feed everyone by tomorrow. I need 3 people to go in a group to look for some food in any nearby town. And i need Daryl to go hunting." 

"Well you bet your ass im going Rick, after we're done, we're gonna fine the fucking rat that's taking the food." Abraham expressed as he volunteered.

"I'm going too. We need to clothes and i don't go anywhere without him." Rosita said volunteering as well.

"Let me go too. You all know im light on my feet and know where the best places are to look." Glenn piped in.

"Okay, Daryl, you mind going hunting?" Rick asked Daryl, who stood in the back behind the group.

"Don't mind goin'. Bored as hell anyway. Go huntin' now if ya want?" "Yes please." 

Okay everyone stick together, don't separate, Daryl don't hunt to far away from Alexandria, and only get what me need cause as far im concerned, we're running on empty."

 

 

 

"Okay people, head out and be safe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave love my loves. Another chapter later.


	4. Good Find

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill do more tomorrow im tired

"Really Glenn, a gas station? We'll never find anything in there it's all filthy." Abraham pouted, pretty grumpy to have had drove all the way out here just to find "rubbish".

"It's the best place we can find at the moment. We just need enough to feed eveyryone at Alexandria. Plus they might have a storage room." Glenn replied and that was that. 

Inside, Abraham managed to find 5 bags of potato chips and three bags of pasta noodles. Rosita found 2 pairs of babies clothes (wondering why the hell baby clothes are at a gas station.) two t shirts, and one flannel, keeping in mind to give that to Carl later.

Glenn found a jar of enclosed tomatoes, 3 boxes of stale cereal, 1 boxed toasted bread, and 16 cans of stale Pringles. Needless to say, it was a good find.

"I'd say this is enough to get us through a week or 2, but even then it still isn't enough. We need to find out whoever the hell is stealing from us as soon as we come back."Rosita said.

"Really Rosita? Why can't you just be happy that we found some food. Like Rick said, we will deal with it when we get back, perhaps after a nice hot pasta dinner or something." Glenn tried to reason.

"You know, you brushing off our problems isn't gonna help solve them faster. How do i know that you didn't eat it?" "You think i raided Alexandria's entire food supply? So that's what you think of me? Wow if you couldn't have been even more of a bitch." "SAY THAT AGAIN I DARE YOU, I FUCKING DARE YOU!" "YOU'RE A FUCKING BITC-"

"NOOOO STOP GET OFF AAAGGHHHH"

 

 

"Well fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave love my loves.


	5. Fat Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More later maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the story continues the chapters will get longer, and since i haven't watched the show in a while, i will be doing stuff my why until otherwise.

The small group ran to the sound of the noise that seemed to be coming from the gas station bathroom's. The door seemed to be locked so Abraham told Rosita and Glenn to stand back as he got out is gun and shot a hole through the lock. He kicked the door open, gun ready in hand, and looked for the person in trouble.

They found a girl on the ground, covered in dirt and blood, wrestling a fat Walker off of her while screaming and crying. Her hands were placed on the Walkers neck while legs were trapped under his fat stomach. As she tried to role over to try and get it off her, the Walker put his full weight on her and went to bite her neck then-

 

*BLAM*

The Walker ceased movement and fell dead ontop of the girl. She tries to push it off of her, unaware that she has company until she looks to her left at the entrance.

"H-hel-" Was all she could get out before Rosita walked over to her and knocked her out with the butt of her gun.

"ROSITA!? Why the FUCK did you do that?" Glenn asked, pulling his hair and worried that Rosita might have killed her.

"I was only trying to help. We bring her to the car and take her back to Alexandria for Rick or Deanna." 

"We needed to find out who she was before leading her back.

 

 

"Of course dumbass that's why she's knocked out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Love My Loves


	6. There Are Other's

Why does my head hurt so much? And where am i? I can feel my body moving a bit. Not like im running or something, almost like im, floating? Did. . . did i die? Am i finally free from my misery? W-Wait, i think im getting something. Light? Am i going to heaven? Do i deserve it? Is everyone else there? Mama? 

_"Hey?"_

What is that voice? God, are you speaking to me?

_"Hey she's waking up. Hey, you okay? You're not a Walker yet are you?"_

What? Hello? He-

"Ah she's awake. Hi im Glenn. You okay?"

When i open my eyes, i am greeted to a man leaning over me. He looked Korean but he could be Asian. I also notice that i am in a car and we seem to be driving through the woods, to where i don't know. And that's where the panic set in.

I sit in the seat, but stupidly bumping my head into the mans head. "Ow, wait calm down Chic jeez." I turn over and lean my back against the window. I notice that we are not the only ones in the car. In the driver seat, a red-headed white man, who looks pretty mean, staring at me through the mini mirrior in the front of the car. Next to him in the passenger seat, a young hispanic woman sits there staring at me as well. They don't look very happy to see me either.

"W-Where am i? Why does m-my head hurt very bad?" "Yeah um, my dear friend here wanted to take some repercussions before bringing you back to our "hideout"."

"She knocked me out?" "Yeah, she had to make sure you weren't-" Wait a minute, what am i even doing right now? You're bloody right here infront of me. There are other's?" I asked, stopping short when i had a shocking realization.

"What do you mean?"The mean red-head stepped in. "I mean, you 3 are the first people I've seen this all started. I thought i was the only one left." "You mean you haven't seen not 1 human being since the start?" Glenn asked. "Hold on, what is your name?"

 

 

"Alice, Alice Porter"


	7. Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There won't be a chapter today. I wrote along one but it got deleted. I will rewrite it again and might post it tomorrow. I am so pissed.

Again sorry no chapter. Keep in mind if i were to not write chapter, i will always have an excuse for it and not because im lazy.


	8. Thoughts And Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick rethinks some memories as the group returns to Alexandria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done, sorry for errors.

The car jolted to a stop and the three turned back to look at her.

"What?" the girl asked. "Did you just say your name is Alice Porter?" "Yes why. Do you not like my name or something?" Rosita sneaks a side glance at Abraham, who just shrugs his shoulders and replies to Alice. "Rosita just remembered that name from a movie or something like that." "Oh well, if you don't mind I would like to keep going please" And that was that.

Rick's POV

Its been almost 10 hours since the small group left and i am a bit worried. For a usual food raid it takes at least 6 hours for a trip. On a supplies raid it takes at least 2 days, so im getting a little worried. I'm not as worried about worried about Daryl though. I know it takes a long time to fine a suitable animal for alot of people these day's.

But then again, i have noticed Daryl has been acting distant lately. Well, more distant than usual. I think i really started noticing a week and a half ago.

**Flashback**

**I was sitting on the porch reading a book, then i saw Daryl walk past my house. "Hey Daryl?" He didn't answer. I saw him head into the shed so i followed him. Inside was his dirty motorcycle, and a bunch of dirty wet rags on the floor. He was crouched down cleaning the back.**

**"Daryl, hey you didn't hear me calling you?" I saw Daryl's shoulders slump and i wondered what was on his mind.**

**"Piece of shit got dirty last time i went out huntin'. Gotta clean it 'fore i go out again."**

**I hear him sigh and saw him rub circles into his head before he stood up. "What ya' come to me for?" "Um, Carl wanted me to ask you if you could teach him how to track. He's been wanting to learn for awhile now. He was just nervous to ask." He turned to look at me. "He ain't got no reason to be nervous 'round me. What i done somthin' wrong?" "No it's just, you seem very tense lately. You got something on your mind?" "There ain't nothin' wrong with me."**

**I sigh and place my hand on his shoulder. "Well if you need anything or if you wanna talk, im here okay." He looks down for a second. "I said there ain't nothin' wrong with me. Then he shoves his way out of the shed, leaving me standing alone.**

**Flash Forward**

 

 It's like he completely cut off ties with everyone. He doesn't even want to take care of Judith anymore. It worries me because I've never seen him act like this. Hopefully he'll talk to me soon.

Before i sunk deeper into my thought's, i heard the front gate open up. I run to my window, and see Abraham and Rosita get out the car. I sent a silent prayer, thankful that they made it back okay. But that all change, when i don't see Glenn exit the car.

I run down my stairs and head outside. I see that Maggie is in Abraham's face yelling at him.

"IS HE DEAD!? IS HE DEAD!? HE'S DEAD ISN'T HE!? TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED NOW!" she was pulling hard on his shirt, almost stretching it out. 

"Maggie, move back, let him talk." i said calmly, successfully calming her down.

"Abraham, where is Glenn." He let out a deep breath. "He's in the car, but he won't get out until i say what i have to say." Some people gather around, listening to what he has to say. 

"We went to a gas station and found alot of food. Not much, but enough. But we found something else. Go get Eugene." "Already here."

I see him appear next to Maggie. "What's going on." he asks.

"Come on out Glenn."

The car door opens and out steps Glenn,

 

 

 

 

And someone else.

 

 


	9. Note

I just wanted to say there will be no chapter today because i am going through a very tragic family problem. Im sorry but i need some time off. I hope you all like this story so far. I've had a comment say the chapter's were too short, but again these chapter's will get longer as the relationship and plot develops.


	10. Note

I m sorry, i need to take a couple days off. Someone in my family is sadly ill and i want to keep my focus on them for a while. Please understand


	11. Gene?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry i haven't updated. Good news is i am continuing this story. Bad news is my grandmother is still in the hospital. I pray she gets well soon.

Rick's Pov

 

She was small, too small. Almost as if she hadn't eaten in a week. She was covered with dirt and blood, wearing a short top with some shorts and sneakers. She wasn't that tall, almost 5'0 but not quite. She had long blonde hair, past her shoulders. White pale skin. And bright, pale blue eyes.

 

She was clenching onto Glenn's arm, looking around as if to find a source of danger. "We found her getting attack by a big walker, but don't worry, she isn't bit. I think" Glenn explained.

 

"Sis?"

 

We turned our attention to Eugene. He was looking at the girl like she was some kind of newly discovered life form. Like he couldn't believe his eyes. I think i could even see a tear in his eye.

 

"Gene?"

 

We turned our attention back to the girl. She had the same awe struck look on her face.

"Oh my god sis." Eugene said. He rushed forward towards the girl and quite literally pushed Glenn out of the way and pulled her into his arms. Her arms were still attached to her sides as he wept into her shoulder. "I can't believe it's you" and, "This isn't real is all I could hear him saying.

Finally she wrapped her arms around his neck and stared to weep as well. From the two "siblings" all that was heard was whimpers and sniffs.

And they just rocked side to side.

 

Side, to side.


	12. Never underestimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Glenn talk about the new arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took forever to update, unfortunately a member of my family has sadly passed away and it tore me up a bit. It makes me so happy to see how many people like my story and I am so grateful to you. I deeply apologise for my hiatus and I hope you all keep reading. Thank you very much and do not be afraid to give my story kudos. And I may not know you, but I love you stranger ∆

_Ricks POV_

 

 

"So she is Eugene's sister?"

Me and Glenn tall as the Mullet Man and his "sister" reunite after what I presume, a very long time. Don't really see much happiness like this.

"Apparently," Glenn responds. "So her name is Alice Porter, found her in a gas station, I think it was a gas station. Fat ass walker tried to eat her, we killed it and Rosita knocked her out. And before you asked," cutting Rick off. "She did it just in case she is a threat. I don't mean to offend anyone but the Alexandrians aren't as strong and could be easily over powered if she is even the tinniest bit of a threat." He finished.

What a coinsedence that the long last sister of Eugene Porter happened to be in the area for Glenn Abraham and Rosita to find.

The siblings are still together by the entrance right now, still hugging sobbing and whimpering into each others shoulders.

"Hopefully that girl gives him the courage to not be such a wimp am I right?" Glenn jokes.(though he might have been serious)

"Listen this might be all sweet and stuff now, and I really hate to do this, but she has to be put under interrogation. We don't know what she is capable off." "Are you serious Rick? Look at her she is like 15 years old maybe 17? What is she capable off?"

"Glenn, do you want to know what my years in the Apocalypse and as a cop had taught me?" "What is it Rick?" Glenn sighed.

 

 

 

"Never underestimate anyone."

Then he walked torwads the siblings.


	13. Interrogation part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene and Rick discuss interrogation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter will be out sometime this week.

_Eugene POV_

 

"Alice, oh Alice where the hell have you been, I thought you were dead this whole time. You look so darn different." 

I tilted her face to mine. She have small scars on her face, she is absolutely covered in dirt and blood. But I would know my wonderful baby sister anywhere.

"G-Gene, Eugene i-i was a-all alone out t-there." She responded, hiccuping her words. "I t-thought I was t-the only one l-left." "Alice I'm so so so sorry. I missed you so much angel. I'm so sorry you had to go through this world by yourself." I said. "P-Promise me you w-wont leave me again. Please b-brother." She begged. "I promise, I swear to the heavens I will never leave you again."

We rocked back and forth in each other's arms until we heard footsteps approach us.

 

_Rick POV_

 

"Eugene, we need to speak, alone." I asked him. "Do you think we could talk later, I just got my baby sister back and I would like to spend time with her." He responded. I could understand that. "I know, trust me I do, but I need to talk to you for just a second." "Whatever you have to say to me you could say to her too. I am not letting her out of my sight again." He replied reluctantly.

"Okay fine,"I said." I think you and everyone else here knows what happens when we get a new member here at Alexandria. Especially a person who poses as a threat." He looked at me in shock, as if he was offended. "My sister is the kindest, innocent, most loyal person left in this cruel world. If she has done anything wrong, trust me it was for the greater good." " Well in this cruel world you can't trust anyone, not even blood." I say, thinking of Merle.

"I say no, I'll keep her with me, she doesn't have to be around anyone, she doesn't  **need** to be around anyone." "Have you truly lost your mind? It would be the least smartest idea to leave with you of all people. I don't even know why you are making such a big deal. It's not like we tie people up to chairs and beat them to death. We are better people than that"

"P-Pardon me sir," the girl asked, looking confused, "but I d-don't know what's g-going on."

I sigh then look to her. "Sweetheart-" "Her name is Alice."Eugene said, cutting me off. "Okay,  **Alice** , we at Alexandria take survival seriously. Some of us has been through very "traumatic" things, and we won't to make sure that those things don't happen again, understand?" The girl tilted her head to the side but nodded like she understood. "So to do that, we like to ask our newcomers some questions, to make sure that we know enough about them to trust them okay?"

"So y-you are gonna i-interrogate me?" "It's not as bad as it sounds. Just a couple of questions to clear up some things. You will be 100% safe okay?"

 

 

 

"O-Okay."


	14. Interrogation 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post, I had writers block. My only excuse. I'm trying to make my chapters longer. Let me know how this went.

_3rd POV_

 

 

"How old are you?" "The l-last I remember I  w-was 17 but i-i could b-be wrong. What       d-day is it?" "The 13th of March." "O-Oh well I will be 18 next m-month."

Rick and Alice sit on a couch in the living room of his home with Eugene in the kitchen listening. He did not want to leave her alone despite how much he trusted the group.

"Your name is Alice Porter?" "Yes." "How long have you been on your own?" "S-Since the napalms d-droped." Rick was taken aback. This small girl was on her own since the beginning? It looks like she can't even take care of herself. "Since the beginning?" "I guess." She responded. "And you never ran in to anyone?" "No n-never." 

"What sort of skills do you have?" "S-Skills?" "You must have skills if you survived in a fucked up world like this alone. Hunting, scavenging, flexibility?" She adjusted in her seat, making Rick think she was uncomfortable. "Are you alright?" She stopped shifting. "Mhm, I practiced g-gymnatics and I would s-say that I am g-good at scavenging. B-But I never had t-the h-heart to kill and e-eat a animal." Rick observed her to see if she was bluffing at all. She has the body of a gymnast despite the obvious weight loss. And she's small so he would assume she is agile and can get into smaller spaces, but he had doubt a starving person would put their feelings before food.

"What were you doing at that store?" "I-I was looking for f-food. I only had a l-little bit left. I g-got surprised by t-that fat eater and i-it attacked me. T-Then that woman came and k-knocked me out."

"Do you have any disabilities?" "N-No why do you ask?" "Well you stutter allot so I was wondering if you had Torettes or something." "What? N-No I'm just n-nervous. You're q-quite rude." "Well you're gonna have to work on that okay sweetheart? No one here is going to hurt you and if we're going to trust you, you have to trust us okay?" "O-Okay, Okay."

"When was the last time you saw Eugene?" It was then she went somewhat rigid at that question. Her eyes widened and her small chest moved up and down in a rapid motion. He was going to repeat the question when Eugene stormed into the room, went to his sister and took her in his arms.

"I don't want my sister to answer that question." Eugene said as the girl snuggled into his arms. Rick stood up infront of the siblings. "And why is that?" "It's nothing important and has nothing to do with the fact on whether or not she is trustworthy. The last time we saw each other it was full of heartbreak. I don't want her to relive that right now. Especially after she just got introduced to civilization again."

"I don't thinks that's for you to decide Eugene. You know just as well as I do that I will do anything necessary to protect the group. Look, Alice, I'm sorry if I am making you uncomfortable but you have to understand it's hard to believe that, that a girl like you could survive out there without people protecting you." "I'm sorry, I j-just, please don't make me t-talk about it Sir. I will tell y-you when I'm ready." Alice exclaimed.

Rick looked at the desperate expressions on the siblings faces. He could tell they were hiding something, it was obvious, but what?

Rick let out a tiresome sigh. "Okay, your right. But if you have a future here in Alexandra, I expect an answer one day. Okay?" Alice made a relieved face and nodded her head silently.

 

And so the interrogation continued.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave love my loves. First Story.


End file.
